


Remember Our Love

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, might be a tiny bit angsty at some part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving up their lives at the final battle against the titans finally achieving freedom and setting humanity free from both the titans and the walls. Now one thousand four hundred years have passed making it year 2013 when Levi met Eren again, Eren being a 18 years old highschooler in a highschool for adults for having had a 1 year long break from school for the sake of traveling. Levi being a 20 years old finishing high school for adults and holding the position of a student council and class president. Even after being reunited with his lover, friends and squad how is Levi going to come in terms with being the only one who remembers their past life and get Eren back by his side again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

''Eren! Hey Eren! Wake up!''

 

''Unh'' Eren opened his eyes and looked up towards the familiar voice that had been calling him for a while. But all he was able to see was the figure of a short man petting his head with a smile on his face.

 

''Eren? Are you okay?'' he continued.

 

''Who are you?'' Eren whispered

 

The man’s expression shifted for a mere moment but he smiles again and replied. ''I see, you still don't remember me...''

 

Eren felt a sharp pain in his chest. ''Huh?''

 

''Nothing.'' The man replied ''Ah, I have to leave now.''

 

Upon hearing that line the pain in Eren's heart grew heavy and his eyes filled up with tears.

 

''Bye Eren.'' The man said.

 

''No wait! Don't go!'' Eren said grabbing the stranger’s hand.

 

The man looked shocked, he then smiled and said ''Please Eren, Don't cry, if I could I would always stay by your side, but I have to go. Leaving you every time is really hard for me, but until you remember me I have no choice.''

 

He gave Eren a light kiss on the forehead.

 

''This won't be the last time we see each other; So cheer up please, otherwise I won't be able to leave with my heart at ease. I will come to see you every night! ''

 

Eren wiped his tears away and smiled. He held up his pinkie "promise?"

 

The man held his pinkie around Eren's and replied. ''Of course, I would never lie to you, shitty brat.''

 

The man's face leaned closer to Eren's face, when their lips were about to touch Eren woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. As he turned it off he noticed he was lying in his bed.

 

Eren stared at the ceiling with his face beet red in a shock for a few seconds, He then looked relieved. ''Was that a dream?''

 

He looked at his alarm clock. Suddenly his eyes widened followed by a scream of pure terror echoing throughout dorm.

''WHAT? 8.00??? Shit! I'm late!''

Eren hopped off the bed ran to the bathroom. After taking a fast shower Eren changed into his school uniform. Having finished that he got an apple and proceeded to eat it while reciting all sorts of profanities in all the languages he had learned throughout his life under his breath while running down the stairs that lead out of the dorm.

 

''The class president is going to scold me for being tardy again!''

 

While running to his class his mind wondered off to the dream again.

 

'' I've been having that same dream every night for the past three months. And who is that man? Somehow he looks familiar. Not to mention that pain I felt in my heart when he was about to leave. The dream was way too realistic for just a dream.'' Thought Eren while rushing back to class.

 

''Late again I see.''

 

Eren's heart skipped a beat. For a quick second that familiar voice took him back into that dream. When he came back to his senses he released the breath that he didn't release he was holding and turned around, he knew what was awaiting him.

 

''Shit!'' Eren murmured under his breath his back breaking into cold sweat ''Class pres.''

 

Levi sighed ''I don't understand how someone can do such a shitty job at waking up and getting to class in time. I guess that itself is a talent,'' Said class president Levi.

 

''S-sorry sir! I had a few problems which I needed to take care of''

 

''Oh? What kind I wonder? Did you surprise in the form of a hard on waiting for you beneath the covers when you woke up this morning?'' Levi asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

 

Eren blushed. ''That's none of your business!'' He then continued on his way to class.

 

The president called out to Eren again ''Wait Jaeger!'' But Eren Had already entered the class room. Levi mumbled to himself with a sad look on his face.

 

''How long are you going to make me wait? Eren...''

 

 

-Time skip with Levi telling the most mortifying shit jokes known to man-

 

 

’’Ah Eren! Welcome back! How was school today?’’ Christa asked while flashing that angelic smile of hers.

 

‘’Not good at all, I had a weird dream and because of it I ended up being late.’’ Eren sighed.

 

‘’ Then the class president Levi appeared and started making a few sarcastic remarks with that stone face of his and told me to go to his office after changing my clothes.’’

 

‘’ I see…’’ Christa replied while looking at Eren with eyes full of pity.

 

‘’You should hurry up then I guess, as you know, Levi hates waiting. Here is your key. See you later!’’

 

‘’Thanks Christa, See ya.’’

 

After entering his room, Eren went to the bathroom to take a 10 minutes long shower. When he got out of the shower he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and went back to his bedroom. Eren opened the closet and took out a black sleeveless shirt along with a pair of dark grey jeans. He then put on his black and white sport shoes.

 

He looked in the mirror and smirked ‘’Perfect! This should do. I should leave now’’

 

After leaving the room and locking the door Eren went to Christa and gave her the keys to his dorm room again. There is a rule in this dorm that states that students should give the key of their dorm room to the dorm caretaker every time they leave the dorm.

 

After Eren gave Christa the key Eren asked Christa to wish him luck as he gave her the keys. He then headed off to Levi’s office, which was situated a few doors before the principal’s office in the school.

 

Eren knocked on the door and waited for a reply

 

‘’Come in.’’ Urged the voice.

 

Eren opened the door, looking straight in Levi's direction. He was greeted with a cold blood lusting stare from yours truly. Levi.

 

‘’ Eren mumbled. “I guess I finally understand what people mean when they say “if looks could kill, I’d be dead”.

 

 

‘’What did you say?’’ Levi locked his stormy blue grayish eyes with Eren’s fear filled turquoise orbs.

 

‘’Nothing Sir! I said sorry I took so long.’’ Eren stuttered. Eren hates lying but desperate times ask for equally desperate measures.

 

‘’Well anyway, take a seat so we can talk about your punishment.’’ Levi pointed towards the sofa next to his desk.

 

“I knew it! It was about that! Just what is he going to make me do this time? Hopefully no essays or toilet cleaning” Eren thought while sitting down on the sofa.

 

 

Levi sat down next to Eren with papers in his hand.

 

At the beginning of the year you arrived to class on time every day, but lately you build up quite a record of being late. Why is that? Is your girl keeping you up with useless chatter on the phone every night going on about how much she misses your dick or something?’’  Asked Levi while staring at Eren his eyes darkening slightly, he arched an eyebrow urging him to answer.

 

Eren’s left eye twitched, his eyebrows furrowed soft looking lips forming a grimace ‘’No, I go to bed pretty early actually. It’s just that it became harder to wake up in the morning that’s all. Also even if I stayed up late at night the reason for that is none of your business’’ sneered Eren.

 

‘’ “Indeed, the reason doesn't matter, but if it is my business if it’s because of a girl. Why you wonder? Simply because I would be the one making sure you’d break up with her.” Levi said, eyes locking with Eren’s lips for a millisecond then moving back to his eyes. Luckily Eren didn’t seem to have noticed that little detour.

 

‘’Why is that? Based on student handbook rules it’s not forbidden for a student to be in a relationship.

 

‘’Indeed it is not, but I’m sure it also stated in the student handbook that ‘’in cases having a relationship is proven to be problematic for the student in question by the teachers or other staff, whether it’s the students behavior taking a wrong turn or his/her grades dropping the people involved are to be separated.’’ Levi stated while pointing at his student handbook.

 

‘’I see. Well, I don’t have one so my tardiness isn't really anyone’s fault’’ Replied Eren with a ‘’seriously?’’ look on his face.

 

‘’Well, if that is not the problem then, any worries? I heard from a certain shitty glasses who majors in phycology that worries and stress effect concentration and sleep too.’’ Levi glanced at Eren to see his expression.

Eren thought back to that dream. His face turning as white as a sheet and his breath started coming out in short gasps. It took Eren a moment to regain control of his breather and to school his expression.

 

‘’No, I don’t think I have any.’’ Eren faked a smile, after all that was definitely a lie.

 

Levi raised his eyebrow and replied ‘’I see, but really this is problematic, if we don’t find out what the problem is and fix it you might not be able to graduate.’’

 

‘’Eh?’’ Eren looked confused.

 

‘’As you already know, grades aren't based on just the exams but also efforts during lessons, homework, exams, and punctuality and behavior.'' Levi continued

 

''To graduate with flying colors a student needs to pass all those, in other words get a 90-100% score. Each of the mentioned above is about 20% of the grade. And since your exam grades aren't that great you were going to graduate based on the rest. But with you being tardy it means that 20% is removed. Besides that you don’t do that great on exams, which is another 10-20% of your score.

 

In total that’s 40% which means graduating becomes hard.’’ But with you being tardy it means that 20% is removed. Besides that you don’t do that great on exams, which is another 10-20% of your score.

 

‘’ In other words we have to either fix your tardiness problem or raise your grades otherwise you won’t be able to graduate.'' Levi stated

 

''Since the first option will be really hard we have to go with the second, you have to take summer classes, study during your free time, and have someone wake you up in the morning somehow.’’

 

‘’Eeeeh??? But that means no summer holidays for me!’’ Eren exclaimed.

 

‘’Summer holidays now means no graduation and if that happens you will be forced to repeat class.’’

 

‘’Ugh’’ Eren’s eyes began to tear up.

 

Levi sighed. ‘’Give me your cell phone for a second’’

 

‘’Huh?’’ Eren looked confused but handed over his cell phone to Levi either way

 

Levi took out his own cell phone and entered Eren’s phone number to his sim card. He then entered his own number into Eren’s cell phone.

 

‘’I’ll make sure to wake you up every morning since I have to get up early anyway.’’

 

‘’Eh’’ Eren looked at Levi with a surprised look on his face.

 

Levi went on with the plan regarding helping Eren rising his grades.

 

‘’According to the schedule summer classes start at 8:00 AM and end at 4:00 PM every day. Meet up with me after school at the café across the street from the school. I will help you with studying and homework.’’

 

‘’Huh, but..’’ Eren started getting paler and paler

 

‘’ There is no buts. It’s an order brat. Keep me waiting and I’ll castrate you.’’ Levi gave Eren a deadly stare that could make the devil himself run back to his parents in tears.

 

‘’Y-Yes sir, I’ll make sure to show up on time sir’’ Eren visibly deflated letting out a defeated sigh

 

‘’Well then, now I entered you on the list of names registered for summer classes. You can leave now, Go to sleep early today, I’ll make sure to call you about 1 hour before class starts. See’ya tomorrow after school, brat’’

 

Eren walked out of Levi’s office while starting down blankly at the floor. “Gone.. My summer vacation is gone..” he mumbled while suppressing his tears.

 

 

Eren went back to the dorm and was greeted by a warm smile from Christa.

 

‘’Oh Eren! Welcome back! So, how did the meeting with Levi go? Hopefully he wasn’t too mean’’

 

Eren sat down at the door steps of the dorm and looked up to match Christa’s eye level.

 

‘’Christa!’’ He whined, rushing at her and giving her a hug. Eren looked up, tears of frustration forming at the corners of his pretty eyes; giving them a glossy effect making his shine brighter with unshed tears.

 

Christa looked surprised and blushed a fleeting thought of _cute_ settling in her mind but getting replaced with worry as soon as it made a appearance. ‘’E-eh? What’s wrong? Eren?‘‘ Christa asked while giving Eren a gentle smile to try and cheer him up a little. Even though Eren looked cute to her with tears in his eyes, Christa doesn’t like seeing her friends crying unless they were tears of happiness that are being shed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I'm taking too long to update. I have lots of shit going on and I have this horrible writers block which probably shows with how bad quality and short this chapter is. Again I really am sorry Q_Q

By the time thirty minutes passed with Christa comforting Eren, cooing gently in his ears with ‘’Shhhh’’, ‘’Eren dear what’s wrong? ‘’ and. ‘’ everything will be okay I promise.’’  Eren stopped sobbing and started feeling like shit instead for sobbing like a little kid who had his favourite toy taken away from him in front of another living being. When he finally calmed down he apologised to Christa for behaving like a kid but Christa waved it off by saying that it was fine and that Eren was human so that naturally he would feel sad and need comforting once in a while.

 

Ah Christa was really like a goddess. Honestly Eren was not surprised in the slightest that everyone just adored her. He certainly would be shocked if he was to find out that someone hated someone as kind and pure as Christa.

 

After that little accident Eren followed Christa to the front desk to get the key to his room. Christa again asked him if he wanted to talk about what led to him becoming a sobbing mess in her arms –though she asked him about it in a more considerate way- and Eren answered that thank you but that he really didn’t want to talk about it. Christa just smiled at him, nodded in understanding and handed him the key. Eren didn’t leave before muttering a sorry and a thank you which was received with a ‘’ It is fine and your welcome’’ from Christa.

 

Eren headed straight to his room, flopped down on the bed and locked himself in there for the rest of the day thinking about what how his life is going to be like from now on while still worrying about the man plaguing his dreams and thoughts every single night. And with thoughts about that man he fell asleep into another one of those dreams where he met that man again. Though this time it was Eren, the man who is apparently referred to as corporal along with some other comrades fighting against what appeared to be a female man eating giant. Eren watched with tearful eyes as the fight ended with more than four of their comrades dying at the hands of the ruthless female titan. His only solace was the sight of the man holding Eren in his arms while zipping through the air back to safety and laying him down in a carriage which proved that the man got out of that fight alive. That night Eren woke up with the last traces of a scream ripping through his throat, drenched in sweat and crying.

 

Eren couldn’t fall asleep again for the rest of the night fearing that he might have to go through another hellish nightmare.

 

And so morning of the next day came with Eren feeling like having just barely survived a zombie apocalypse. –Basically, pretty much looking half dead-

 

Eren finally gave up on laying on the bed and got up after receiving a –if you don’t get up right now I’ll come to your room and kick you stupid ass into next week you shitty brat- and with that text message Eren decided that no his ass was way too valuable to sacrifice for a few more minutes of laying down and got out of bed, went to his closet to take out his clothes for the day and headed to the students shower room and began preparing for the hellish summer classes to come while already dreading his private lessons at the café with Levi every day after class.

 

‘’Why doesn’t someone just kill me and end this suffering already?’’  Eren thought. Then sighed when he realized that he would probably, no definitely rip of their dick and shove if up their ass dry without preparation or lube if someone even attempted a number on his life. Or attempts on his body for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapter is so short, but If I try to force it more than this it will turn out even worse. Hope you like it though

Right about now Eren was one step away from screaming and pulling his hair out, one step away from either murdering himself or someone else, preferably the latter, and that all is because of a single person.

 

Hint: Levi.

 

Said person who was currently busy insulting Eren because he is apparently stupid as fuck and ‘’ It must have been quite the constipation that led to this shit I see in front of me right now’’ and ‘’ Where are your brains? Oh I know, in your ass perhaps?’’

 

And that was the last straw for Eren, instead of causing a scene by strangling Levi to death like he wanted to. **_Oh_** how he wanted to. But even he wasn’t that stupid. He simply shoved his textbooks and all his other school related shit and left ignoring Levis monotone protests of ‘’ Oi, shitty brat, where the fuck do you think you’re going’’ and ‘’get the fuck back here right this instant before I decide to shove my boot up your ass’’ Regardless Eren ignored him, proceeded to the counter, paid for his overly sweet hot chocolate and then left while thinking about ways to get rid of all this fury burning deep inside. He considered calling Jean and taking all his irritation out on him. Jean had gone back home due to summer vacation so face to face fights were not possible. Which is quite unfortunate for Eren, since now he has no one to pick a fight with.

 

Even though Eren hates Jean he loves picking fights with said horse face. Walking back to the dorm Eren recalled all the times he had beaten that horse face up. _Ah the nostalgia_. _Those were the times_. Out come from said reminiscing was passing by people giving him weird looks and terrified eyes while trying to avoid walking straight next to him because of the creepy grin that appeared on his face while he was busy thinking of the horse face’s bruised face and bleeding nose.

 

After he noticed the looks he was receiving and the grin blistered on his face, Eren wiped the grin and blushed profusely. Thank goodness he was already close to the dorm so he didn’t have to face the embarrassment for long. He jogged the rest of the way to the dorm.

 

When he finally got his keys he went to his room, changed his clothes then lay on his bed with his phone in his hand about to call Jean and go along with his plan of pissing the teen off. That was when he noticed that he had received a text message.

 

**From: Levi:**

**_Shitty brat, you’re so dead._ **

****

With that all of Eren’s irritation was replaced by fear. Eren gulped around the lump in his throat and began dreading the next tutoring lesson with Levi knowing that said tutor will probably go out of his way to make Eren’s life a living hell.


	4. We meet again Armin x Erwin- Filler Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After lots of thinking I decided to make the other pairings as filler chapters in the story for when I'm stuck and don't know what to write about or when I have an idea but don't know how to go on about it. As you guys probably noticed by now the main pairing is Riren/Ereri 
> 
> Enjoy this tiny chapter of Armin and Erwin

The first time Armin met Erwin was at the library.

               

Armin, despite being really smart he had always been on the short side, because of his height and feminine physique, long hair and soft features he has always been mistaken as a female. And now, due to that damned height he had trouble reaching the book that he needed for his advanced class world history essay situated on the highest part on the shelf.

 

 As cliché as it sounds, Erwin happened to be at the library that day to borrow a book he needed for his English essay. Erwin noticed Armin on his tippy toes trying to get a book that has been placed way too high on the shelf and decided the help the poor dams- _Cough_ boy in distress. Yeah, that sounds about right. Erwin walked towards the young boy, took the book down from the shelf and handed it to the boy.

 

‘’Here you go’’ Erwin said with a gentle tone as if he spoke differently the boy might shatter.

 

When Armin took the book from Erwin’s hand their fingers accidentally brushed causing a light shade of pink to appear on Armin’s face.

 

T- Thank you sir.’’  Armin squeaked. Looking up –damn it- to see the face of his saviour. Their eyes met. Armin’s heart skipped a beat or two and his breath caught in his throat. The blush on his face deepened. And oh god he has never seen eyes that blue before. Blond hair slicked back with an undercut framing this handsome creature’s head. High cheekbones to die for, build suited for a model, eyebrows that could make angels swoon.

 

‘’Your welcome’’ Erwin replied snapping Armin out of his trance. ’’My name is Erwin. Erwin Smith. Senior and student council president Shingashina High’’ Erwin said raising his hand for a handshake. ‘’And you are? This is the first time I have seen you.’’

 

‘’A- Armin. Armin Arlert. Freshman at S- Shingashina High’’ Armin stuttered. Shaking Erwin’s outstretched hand.

 

 

‘’Ah, no wonder I haven’t seen you before. The classes for upperclassmen and freshmen are quite far from each other.’’

 

‘’Y- Yeah they are’’ Armin replied with a slight head nod.

 

‘’ Oh, it’s this late already. Well, it was nice meeting you Armin, see you at school?’’ Said Erwin a kind smile plastered on his face.

 

‘’Eh? Ah, sure.’’ Armin replied giving Erwin the brightest smile he could muster. ‘’ See you later’’

With that Erwin let go of Armin’s hand and left leaving a flushed Armin behind. Armin proceeded to the help desk, borrowed the book and headed to the dorms.

 

‘’Now that I think about it, that guy looked quite familiar. I wonder if I’ve met him before.’’ Armin thought upon arriving to his dorm room. Thankfully Armin is on a scholarship which offered him a single room so he could concentrate on his studies without being bothered with a roommate.

 

Armin changed his clothes and laid on the bed. ‘’But then I would have easily recognized him. Maybe it was just my imagination’’ Armin whispered into his pillow _But then, what is this feeling? This dull ache in my chest followed by the excitement my heart seems to be feeling. It’s as if someone important to me had left somewhere far away and today I met them for the first time again in years._ Armin thought rubbing his chest where his heart is resides, reminiscing about how his heart felt like it’s about to jump out of his ribcage and land in Erwin’s arms as soon as his eyes landed on said blond. ‘’Ah, I don’t know anymore’’ and with that Armin fell asleep.

 

That day, for the first time since he was born, Armin dreamed of a world hidden behind high walls with man eating giants on the other side and long lost comrades. Waking up drenched in cold sweat, tears in his eyes with the name of the one his heart had been yearning for all those years without him knowing. ‘’Erwin…’’ Armin breathed, eyes filling up with tears. Still feeling exhausted he laid back down on the bed and laid in a fatal position. He couldn’t help but wonder if his two best friends Mikasa and Eren remembered their past lives as soldiers. His thoughts went back to Erwin. _I wonder if he remembers._ With Erwin plaguing his mind, with the last thought of _I wonder if I will see him again soon._ Armin once again fell asleep.

 

He slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

’’50,’’ Levi lazily counted with each push up Eren did.

 

This all started when Eren arrived at the café where he was supposed to meet Levi for their studying session, Levi had announced that they would be studying at his house on that day. Eren had resisted but Levi had stated that there they he would be able to concentrate better on teaching Eren without any noise before dragging Eren to his car and driving them both off campus and to his house. Upon arriving at the parking lot designed for Levis apartment complex Eren couldn’t help gawking at the building. Eren knew that Levi was well off but he didn’t know that he was rich. The area Levis apartment is built in is only where people with high social statuses live. The building itself was tall enough to almost touch the sky. Eren couldn’t help but wonder just how rich was Levi exactly. Levi got out of the car and motioned for Eren to follow him, they entered the building and rode the elevator to the VIP floor, the VIP floor being the 30th floor which can only be rode to by inserting the key of one of the apartment residing on that floor in its designed keyhole in the elevator. Once they arrive at the 30th floor they both get off the elevator and walk down the hall to apartment number  _120_ below the room number on the name plate reads: _Levi._  Levi took out his apartment key from his back pocket, inserted it into the keyhole, with a twist of his wrist the door opened revealing a hallway with many rooms, a living room on the left, kitchen on the right and what appeared to be a bathroom near stairs which seem to lead to the second floor of the apartment. Levi entered the apartment with Eren on his tail; he closed the door after Eren, telling Eren to take off his shoes and to place them on the shoe rack while he himself did the same with his shoes.

 

‘’Go sit in the living room, I’ll be back in a bit.’’ Levi told Eren before he headed to the kitchen. ‘’If you dirty anything…. Levi called back from the kitchens entrance. ‘’I don’t have to finish that sentence do I?’’ Inquired Levi with the most menacing tone he could manage. Eren shivered in fear, swallowed around the lump stuck in his throat and nodded his head frantically. After seeing that Levi went into the kitchen to do whatever he wanted to do and let Eren head to the living room looking like a scared puppy with its tail hanging between its legs in fear. 

 

Upon entering the living room Eren stood in the middle and looked around him. There was a big expensive looking L shaped black couch with a huge ass plasma TV in front of it. Navy blue curtains covering the windows that extended from the floor to the ceiling. A glass table right in front of the couch with two remote controls on top of it. One that looked to be the TV’s and the other one seemed to belong to the air conditioner placed right next to the living room entrance. A painting of a stormy ocean was on the faraway wall a mini table below it with a vase of lily’s and red roses on top of it, that’s as far as the living room went when it comes to decoration.

 

Eren heard footsteps approaching the living room then stopping, he turned around and saw Levi standing behind him with a raised eyebrow and two cups of what smelled like mint tea in his hands. ‘’What are you still standing there for?’’ Levi asked rolling his eyes. ‘’Go sit on the couch, that’s what it’s there for, you know, for people to rest their asses on it.’’ Levi waited until Eren sat down and finished his tea then he began telling Eren about his plan for this study session.

‘’From today on the study sessions will be held in my apartment, that way no one can disturb us.’’ He paused for a second and waited until Eren gave him a nod of affirmation. ‘’Also, from now on during a study session if you get even one question wrong I will have the right to punish you in any way I see fit. I decided on 30 push-ups for every wrong answer you get regardless of the subject.’’ Eren seemed to have wanted to protest but one glare from Levi silenced him. Levi would be lying if he said that his decision on the punishment part had nothing to do with the stunt Eren had pulled at the coffee shop during the last session by getting up and leaving the way he did.

 

’’ Now let’s get started’’

 

That was how Eren found himself doing push-ups with Levi sitting on his back with legs crossed.

 

**_-Twenty minutes later-_ **

****

‘’Seriously? All 10 questions wrong Eren?’’ Levi asked a hint of disbelief held in his tone. ‘’I always knew you were stupid, just never thought you were  ** _this_**  stupid’’ Levi muttered under his breath. 

‘’It seems like I underestimated the incompetence of your shitty two cell brain if it can even be called that.’’ Levi massaged to area between his eyebrows in an attempt to fight the oncoming migraine. ‘’It seems like I have no other choice. I will have to teach you everything from the beginning once you finish the push-ups'' Then with a dark tone that made Eren's throat go dry he added. ''But be prepared, I will not go easy on you, if I see you half-ass the answers I will punish you immediately, and this time, it might not only be push-up, you have been warned'' Eren had made the mistake of taking a look at Levi's face, and the murderous glare promising pain and suffering added with the dark tone in his voice hard Eren gulping and not for the first time, wondering what he had gotten himself into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I couldn't make the chapter longer than this >.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I do love and enjoy eating tomato's, I never wished to have my face becoming one. I don't know where I got the sudden inspiration for this chapter but I did. Usually it takes me a few days or even weeks to come up with an idea to continue it and let along write it. Hope you guys like this chapter. I had to ask a friend of mine a few embarrassing questions to make this chapter happen. Thank goodness I have such a great friend.

The cheer exhaustion from having all that information from their study session crammed into his brain and the push-ups from failing to give the correct answers to most of the questions at said study session had Eren had falling asleep as soon as he arrived at his dorm room and his ass hit the mattress.

 

He dreamt of late night visits to the sleeping quarters of the man he called captain whose face was blurry rendering it impossible to see. He dreamt of hushed whispers between him and said man, sneaky touches in the hallways making sure no one noticed. He dreamt of late night love confessions. Straying touches, passionate kisses shared in the captains sleeping quarters after having secretly sneaked in during the night. He dreamt of moans and grunts of pleasure emitting from their swollen lips after having kissed each other breathless leaving each other craving for more. Chest to chest hips to hips, grinding their erections together in search for that delicious friction they both needed so much.

Levi unbuttons his pants, pushing them down to below his knees along with his underwear then works on doing the same for Eren. After removing all of Eren’s clothes he runs his thumb along Eren’s asshole then moves his thumb away, grabs his own dick and slaps Eren’s ass a few times with it making Eren let out a moan. He brings his dick to Eren’s hole and slowly, sensually rubs his dick against it making Eren moan, whine and beg him to just enter him already.

‘’C- captain’’ Eren moaned feeling the familiar heat build-up in his abdomen. ‘’Please I can’t take it anymore.’’

‘’Please what Eren? Say it’’ The man replied. 

‘’Please enter me already! I want to feel your big cock deep inside me!’’ Eren panted. He could feel the captain’s dick twitch against his own and couldn't help the smirk that took over his face. Levi lets out a grunt and suddenly flips Eren so that his on his hands and knees, ass in the air. He rubs his dick over Eren’s asshole a few more times just to tease him. When Eren whines again the Captain sits back and moves towards the nightstand next to the bed, he opens it, bringing out a small vial full of a light pink substance. He opens the vial with a pop sound and pours a generous amount of the substance on three of his fingers then slowly spreads it on his fingers evenly to warm it up and get his fingers wet enough so he doesn't cause Eren unnecessary pain. Once done he brings his index finger to Eren’s puckered hole which seems to be twitching in anticipation.

He rubs his finger around the tight ring of muscle a few times to get it properly lubricated, by the time he thinks it’s enough Eren is a panting and moaning mess. Captain slowly pushes his index finger into Eren, once his finger is deep in to the knuckle, he pulls it out to the tip then pushes it back again making Eren moan. He does that a few more times, deeming it enough he adds a second finger and scissors them to properly stretch Eren out so that his dick would fit in later. By all mean, the Captains cock wasn't lacking in size or thickness after all.

He scissors and thrusts his fingers inside Eren in and out, When Eren lets out a scream of pure pleasure the captain knows that he has found that magical bundle of pleasure deeply hidden within his young lover. He adds a third finger for good measure and thrusts them in and out making sure to hit Eren’s prostate every single time. Eren’s arms give out beneath him due to too much pleasure. The captain’s free hand circles his hips and takes hold of his dick to find it leaking pre-cum profusely.

 

‘’I- I’m ready, just- Please enter me already! I need your cock so bad; I want to feel your cock balls deep inside of me! If you don’t give it to me right now I feel like I’ll die.’’ Eren begs panting breathlessly. The captain removes his fingers from his loves ass with one last thrust, hitting his lover’s prostate dead on. He grabs the vial again opening it, he pours the substance on his dick, closing the vial he sets it back in the nightstand, he lets out a groan of pleasure pumping his dick a few times to coat it properly. Grabbing Eren’s hips he pulls the youth towards him and aligns his dick with Eren’s twitching, hungry hole, slowly pushing in. Eren moans. The feeling of being stretched and being so full of the captains dick never failed to give him an enormous amount of pleasure.

Once he is in to the hilt, the captain waits, giving Eren time to adjust to the feeling. A minute passes until Eren pushes his hips back towards the captain as a sign for him that it’s okay to move now. Captain pulled out a little and pushed back it, starting a slow rhythm. Moans and grunts of pleasure could be heard all around the room. The Captain slowly increases the speed and strength of his thrusts and Eren couldn't be happier about it.

‘’P-Please captain, fuck me harder!’’ Eren asks panting heavily. The captain changes his angle slightly and hits Eren’s prostate ‘’R-Right there!’’ Eren could feel his orgasm get closer and closer, he feels the captain’s thin elegant fingers wrap around his cock and start tugging in time with his thrusts. ‘’I love you captain’’ Moans Eren, tears of pure bliss forming at the corners of his eyes.

 

‘’I love you too brat’’ The captain groans. ‘’Listen brat, I want to hear you scream my name when you cum.’’ Eren, unable to form coherent words merely nods, he can feel his lovers thrusts grow faster and erratic. ‘’I- I’m- Cumming! L-! 

 

Just before Eren orgasms or even get the name of his captain out, he wakes up with a start, breathing heavily he pulls the covers off his overheated body. He looks down and sees that quite the impressive boner had made its appearance between his legs. Groaning he gets out of bed heading to the bathroom. After taking a cold shower and his boner still refusing to disappear he gives up and wraps his fingers around his length, slowly pumping himself to the memory of raven black hair, stormy grey eyes and abs worthy of a model. His far too gone to even bother to think as to who’s features those are.

With a final pump to his length and a grunt Eren cums all over his hand. Panting Eren starts his descent back to reality. Once his ability to think isn't obscured by the high of his orgasm anymore Eren pales after noticing he had just masturbated to the image of Levi in his mind. Feeling his face heating up, he groans and gets to cleaning himself of the semen covering his body. Not knowing what to do and feeling embarrassed to the point where he wishes the ground would crack and swallow him, Eren, highly confused and frustrated about his dream and his little intimate session with his right hand, runs his hand across his face. Groaning, he mutters under his breath.

‘’How am I supposed to be able to look him in the eye now…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated. I would love to know what you guys think of the fic so far. Also tips on writing smut are always appreciated so don't hesitate to give me some //u.u// I would also love to know what you guys think of this chapter. Hope you guys liked it.


	7. Not a chapter,  important please read.

Hi everyone! I wanted to let you all know that for the past two months or so my laptop has been acting up, overheating and lagging badly then recently it started overheating and turning off just 5 minutes after being on and it takes ages for it to even turn on and load. And because of that all my fics have been on hiatus because I couldn't write with the condition my laptop is in nor get a new one before my mom came back from Egypt because my own bank account doesnt allow paying bills through internet payment so I had to wait for my mom to come back so she would get me a new laptop and I would pay her back, she came back from Egypt this sunday and we will be going to buy a new laptop on monday since we couldnt go earlier because she needed to unpack etc. So unfortunately I won't be able to get started on updates for any of my fics until after we go goid laptop shopping on monday, ill probably get to writing and uploading a new chapter for one or two of the fics that are uploaded on my acc unless something goes badly and the shopping trip wilk have to be postponed.  I'm really sorry for this long wait but things havd been going absolutely horribly for the oast two months. Hopefully things will get better and I won't have to go on any more hiatus.

I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I suck at summaries. This is the first fic I have ever started working on, hope you like it and please go easy on me, I'm still a beginner. Hope you like it. 
> 
> I wanted to let you know that not all the character that are tagged will appear in the first chapter but they will appear later and so will the pairings. 
> 
> I'm having some problems right now so the updates to this series might be slow. I apologize for that.
> 
> Story also found on my deviantart Leren-Love


End file.
